


And I Love Her

by skidmo



Series: Beatles 'verse [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidmo/pseuds/skidmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Lorne discuss past relationships. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Love Her

“Do you ever miss being with a woman?”

To say that the question is unexpected would be a gross understatement, especially since Evan is currently kissing Ianto’s softening cock after a spectacular blowjob.

“What?” Ianto slides his fingers lazily through Evan’s hair, still coming down, brain still hazy and lust-addled. Arron is out on his very first sleepover, and they’ve decided to make the most of their time alone by not leaving the bedroom for more than twenty minutes at a time.

Evan traces slow, looping patterns through the sheen of perspiration on Ianto’s belly. “Do you ever miss being with a woman?”

Ianto honestly has to think about it. “I don’t know…do you?”

Evan folds his hands over Ianto’s stomach and rests his chin on the backs. “Sometimes,” he says softly. “I mean…I love your cock, y’know, but…sometimes I miss going down on a woman.”

Ianto considers this. He thinks of Lisa: her smooth, dark skin, her soft, sweet curves. There were mornings, early on in their relationship, when he would spend hours between her thighs, exploring everything. She was his first serious girlfriend, and everything about her was still new, still a mystery, still that undeniably exciting enigma that was Woman.

And, of course, even now, thinking of her brings that dull ache, that melancholy that never completely disappears, so he smiles softly down at Evan and whispers, “What do you miss about it?”

“I miss,” Evan begins, then pauses, brow furrowing in thought. “I miss the taste. I miss the way it would get all over my face. I miss the…the raw, wet _mess_ of it.” He starts slowly kissing his way up Ianto’s stomach and chest, murmuring between kisses, “I miss the way you could get lost down there, like it was a whole other world. I miss when she was really fucking into it and she’d kiss me hard just to taste herself in my mouth. I miss when she’d lick her juices off my face and beg me to fuck her.”

“If you let me come on your face, I’ll lick it off and beg you to fuck me,” Ianto says, smiling and holding Evan’s face to kiss him deeply. “And I can still taste myself in your mouth.”

“Oh, baby,” Evan murmurs. “You say the sexiest things.” He kisses Ianto slowly and then rolls onto his back, tucking his arm under his head.

Ianto curls up against him and lays his head on Evan’s shoulder.

“Want to…tell me about her?” Evan asks quietly, playing with the short hairs at the nape of Ianto’s neck. It doesn’t surprise Ianto at all that Evan can tell he’s thinking of someone in particular. It’s just the way he is.

And Ianto does. He really, really does, because Evan has shared so much of his life with Ianto, but he doesn’t know what to say. It’s too…complicated. Too tied up in Jack and Canary Wharf and so many other things, and the last thing Ianto needs is for Evan to wind up hating Jack because of this.

So he says what he can, what he’s comfortable with and what will let Evan see a glimpse of what she was.

“Her name was Lisa,” he says softly, kissing Evan’s collarbone. “And I loved going down on her.”

Evan chuckles quietly and slides his arm around Ianto’s waist.

“She was…gorgeous. Unbelievably sexy, and somehow, she wanted me.” It still amazes him sometimes. He can’t quite believe that there’s something about gangly, awkward, stuffy Ianto Jones that has made three incredibly sexy people want to be with him. Not love him. He can believe that Evan would love him, and he always believed that Lisa would, but it’s the _wanting_ he finds uncanny.

“She was the first woman I ever went down on,” he murmurs. “I can still remember what she tasted like, how she’d look at me when I slid my fingers inside her. And she loved to kiss me after. Said I tasted like us, like her and me together.”

He pauses, dragging his fingers down Evan’s chest, swirling the tip of his finger around Evan’s nipple. “And I loved her,” he whispers, hiding his face in Evan’s neck.

Evan says nothing. He just kisses Ianto’s hair and slides his fingertips slowly up and down Ianto’s spine.

Ianto pulls himself upright and straddles Evan’s hips. “Sometimes we’d stay in bed all day. I’d bury my face between her legs and make her come again and again and again.” He wraps his hand around Evan’s cock, stroking him slowly as he speaks. “Some days I’d just lose myself there, lapping her clit, fucking her with my fingers, until she’d beg me to stop. And then we’d fuck for hours. Fuck, I couldn’t get enough of her.”

Evan lets him talk, keeping his mouth shut, just pushing into Ianto’s hand, moaning softly.

“I thought she was perfect. It was the best sex I’d ever had, and I never, ever wanted it to stop.”

Evan doesn’t ask why it stopped, and it would make Ianto love him even more, if that were at all possible.

Ianto fumbles around in the sheets for the lube, hastily coating Evan’s cock. “There was one day,” he says quietly, keeping his voice even as Evan moans beneath him. “We went into a sex shop, and she picked out a fucking huge dildo and a harness.” He raises himself up on his knees and carefully lowers himself onto Evan’s cock.

“I…I’d never…never done that before. Never let someone fuck me.” He’s breathless now, taking Evan into him slowly, again and again. “She…she hadn’t either. Fuck…Evan.” He slides his hand down his chest and over his stomach, watching Evan’s face as he wraps his hand around his cock and starts to stroke it. He smiles as Evan’s eyes darken and widen, fixed on his swollen prick.

“Oh, god,” he says softly. “It hurt like hell, and then…and then I just…let go. And she fucked me…Evan, she fucked me for…Christ, it felt like hours. My beautiful girl. My sweet, beautiful, perfect girl, and she was so…so savage and so beautiful and so….ah…Evan!”

Ianto shudders hard down his spine, coming with a breathless shout, and Evan follows shortly after, and as he rests against Evan’s chest, sweaty and sated, Evan touches his face and whispers, “I love you, darlin’,” and Ianto kisses his throat and whispers back, “I love you too, _cariadfab_ ,” and he means it with all his heart.

And he never tells Evan, but he does finally know the answer to Evan’s question.

Because he doesn’t miss being with a woman, but sometimes, just sometimes, he misses being with Lisa.

 _fin_


End file.
